Honto wa ne
by eurekabigail
Summary: Kerja paruh waktu? WHY NOT? / Semua semata-mata demi melihat orang itu! / "Debu-debu itu tidak bisa hilang dengan sendirinya, Hyuuga. Apa aku harus ke sana dan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya memegang kemoceng?" / "U-Uchiha-san…"


Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja dengan bosan. Dengan bertopang dagu, lavender peraknya menyapu seisi ruangan. Hanya ada berbagai merek notebook, televisi, mesin cuci, kulkas, radio tape, banyak!

* * *

**Honto wa ne...**

**Author: eurekabigail**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: AU, AT, dan teman-temannya #plakk**

* * *

Hari ini hari Minggu. Waktunya bersantai, setelah hampir sepekan disibukkan oleh rutinitas yang tak ada hentinya. Banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga, jalan-jalan ke mall, atau ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berhibernasi sampai fajar Senin menyapa kembali.

Tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Hari Minggu dia tetap masuk kerja, mengingat dia baru sepekan resmi menjadi pegawai di toko elektronik Kakek Orochimaru. Bukan pegawai tetap, sih, cuma paruh waktu, karena paginya Hinata harus menjalani masa muda dengan menjadi pelajar si sebuah sekolah ternama, Konohagakuen. Dan khusus di hari Minggu, Hinata masuk dari pagi sampai sore menjelang.

"Membosankan..." keluh Hinata sambil menempelkan dagunya ke meja.

KRIIIIINGGGG! Dering telepon di sampingnya memekakkan gendang telinganya. Hampir saja Hinata terjatuh kaget. Buru-buru diraihnya gagang telepon, siapa tahu itu telepon dari pelanggan Kakek Orochimaru.

"Ha-halo?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan, hah?" Terdengar suara dingin dari seberang telepon.

"O-Orochimaru-sama!" pekik Hinata tertahan.

"Debu-debu itu tidak bisa hilang dengan sendirinya, Hyuuga. Apa aku harus ke sana dan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya memegang kemoceng?" ucap suara itu dingin.

"Ti-tidak perlu, O-Orochimaru-sama..."

"Dengar, aku tak mau mendengar ada pelangganku yang komplain tentang masalah kebersihan di tokoku hanya gara-gara pegawai baru yang terlalu sayang pada kuku-kukunya untuk barang sebentar saja membersihkan pajangan-pajangan yang ada."

"Sa-saya mengerti, O-Orochimaru-sama..." Gadis itu berkali-kali membungkuk pada telepon. Dasar gadis aneh.

"Hn. Dan ingat, aku bisa melihatmu dari ruangan sebelah, Hyuuga," lanjut Orochimaru. "Baru sejam kau ada di sana, dan aku telah melihatmu melakukan sesuatu yang tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu; TIDUR!"

"E-eeh?" Lavender perak itu melebar. Refleks Hinata berpaling pada kamera pengawas yang ada di sudut dekat lemari, sengaja ditaruh di sana agar Kakek Orochimaru bisa benar-benar mengintip, eh, mengawasi pegawainya. "S-saya t-tidak tidur. T-tadi itu saya—"

"Jadi maksudmu aku salah melihat, eh?"

"Be-benar—E-eehh, ti-tidak, m-maksud s-saya—"

"Sudahlah! Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu, Hyuuga. Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran dan memulangkanmu lebih awal."

"Ba-baik! A-arigato gozaimasu, Orochimaru-sama!" Lagi, gadis itu berkali-kali membungkuk, kali ini pada kamera pengawas. Dia itu... benar-benar gadis yang aneh.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Toko elektronik Kakek Orochimaru mulai dipenuhi oleh pelanggan.

Beruntung Hinata kebagian tugas sebagai admin penjualan notebook, jadi dia tak harus menjadi sales untuk melayani pelanggan yang sedang mencari televisi atau mesin cuci. Tapi lain cerita jika pelanggan itu sedang mencari notebook atau pc. Hinata harus menjadi yang terdepan untuk menawarkannya. Ya, ia memiliki jabatan rangkap; admin sekaligus sales notebook.

Dan disinilah masalahnya, Hinata tidak punya kecakapan berbicara! Jangankan sama orang asing, pada Tousan maupun Neji-nii-san dan Hanabi yang jelas-jelas keluarga dekatnya saja dia masih bicara tergagap. "Gadis gagap." Begitulah anak-anak di sekolah memanggilnya.

"Aaaahhh! Dasar gak guna!" teriak Hinata frustasi.

Pernah suatu ketika ia berpikir untuk berhenti saja dari pekerjaan itu, disamping ketidakcakapannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan konsumen, gajinya juga terbilang kecil untuk ukuran pegawai dengan tugas ganda. Tapi buru-buru ditepisnya pikiran itu. Semua semata-mata demi melihat orang itu. Ya, dia rela. Berterima kasihlah pada Kiba yang telah membantu dirinya agar bisa diterima bekerja di toko milik Kakek Orochimaru ini.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak berkeliling melihat pajangan elektronik yang ada di toko itu.

"Televisi merek apa yang kira-kira awet, ya?" tanya wanita itu pada Hinata. "Saya bingung, televisi di rumah sering rusak. Padahal sudah diperbaiki," keluhnya.

"E-eh, i-itu b-bisa tanyakan langsung ke salesnya," jawab Hinata, lagi-lagi dengan aksen gagapnya. "Se-sebentar ya, Bu, s-saya panggilkan salesnya." Segera gadis itu melesat mencari sales. Karena hari Minggu, baru ada beberapa sales yang datang, dan semuanya sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan. Beruntung ia melihat seorang sales yang baru tiba, dan tanpa babibu gadis itu segera menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"I-ikut aku," ujarnya setengah memerintah.

Pemuda itu hanya mengernyit melihat pegawai baru yang menarik tangannya itu. Gadis ini—errr siapa namanya? Ah, entahlah. Lebih baik dia menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja serius daripada menghapal nama orang satu persatu. Memuakkan. Dan baru kali ini ada pegawai yang berani memberinya perintah, pegawai baru pula. Cih! Bahkan Orochimaru saja harus lihat-lihat mood pemuda itu jika ingin menyuruhnya ini-itu.

"I-ini salesnya..." ujar Hinata, memperkenalkan pemuda yang dibawanya. "A-anoo..." Hinata bingung, siapa nama pemuda ini? Ah, beruntung. Sebuah kalung name tag bertengger dengan manis di leher pemuda itu. Dan Hinata membacanya... "U-Uchiha-san. I-ibu ini sedang mencari televisi yang awet dan tahan lama," jelasnya.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**August 30th, 2012**

**"abby"**

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

Ha-haruskah saya lanjutkan fic ini? Review pliiss... XO


End file.
